onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragons
Dragons are a species featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. They are native to the Enchanted Forest, the Land Without Magic and Wonderland, and first appear in the first episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. History After escaping from the Evil Queen's grasp, Prince Charming becomes lost in the Infinite Forest on his way to rescue Snow White from the sleeping curse. The wizard, Rumplestiltskin, enchants a ring to find his beloved, but first, Prince Charming must help him hide a potion in a beast. Arriving at a castle, the prince bursts in as Maleficent casually sits on her throne. He demands to know where the beast is, and she gleefully transforms into a colossal dragon. With his defenses low, Prince Charming can only repeatedly dodge her attacks. While he hides behind a pillar, Maleficent stalks the room in search of him. When her head is turned away from him, he notices a large flap behind one of her ears. Seizing the chance, he goads Maleficent into chasing after him. At one point, he hops onto her neck and throws the potion into her lobe, to which Maleficent roars at the object's intrusion in her body and shakes him off her neck. As she attacks in retaliation, he jumps out a window and lands in the ocean. Spotting Prince Charming in the water, she puffs another stream of fire, but her flames are unable to reach him. Knowing the Evil Queen's curse may arrive soon, Grumpy and Sleepy are assigned to the very top of the castle as outlook guards. While Sleepy, as usual, dozes off, Grumpy looks on in shock as a strangely colored smoke engulfs everything in the near distance. Various wildlife, such as a dragon, take to the air in an attempt to fly away from the spreading cloud. }} Twenty-eight years later, the curse savior, Emma, enters Storybrooke. Due to her presence, the curse begins to weaken. Halfway across the world, August, who once broke a promise to his father to protect Emma, is slowly turning back to wood. Travelling to Hong Kong, he tries to find a magical solution from someone called the Dragon. As he waits in line, Tamara gets her turn with the Dragon, where she lies about having cancer and needing a miracle cure, in order to find out if he possesses real magic. Although the Dragon knows she is lying, he plays along and, in exchange for a cherished photo of her grandmother, gives her a potion. As for August, the healer agrees, for an extensive amount of money, to provide a substance to stop him from turning back into wood. Short on cash, he steals from Tamara and delivers the payment to the Dragon. When August leaves, Tamara chases him down and steals the potion from him. Visiting the Dragon, Tamara admits to her lies and reveals she ran tests on the potion he gave her, which had substances not known in this world. Satisfied with finding real magic, she then ensures no one else will by killing the Dragon. The next day, August wishes to ask the Dragon for another cure, but he finds him dead. Desperate to save a comatose Henry, who ate a poisoned apple turnover, Emma and Regina join ranks to find a true love potion from Maleficent that Mr. Gold claims can revive the boy. Rather than this, Mr. Gold actually has his own motives for needing the potion to bring magic to Storybrooke. Armed with her father's sword, Emma takes an elevator to the floor below the library while Regina operates the switch on ground level. After accidentally alerting Maleficent to her presence, she attempts to injure the dragon with gunfire, but there is no effect. In her haste to run for cover, Emma drops the sword, although she later retrieves the weapon and throws it straight into Maleficent's chest. Defeated, the dragon explodes into a shimmer of embers; leaving the potion behind for Emma to take. }} }} }} Known Dragons *Lily Page *Lily's father"Operation Mongoose Part 2". Once Upon a Time. ABC. *Maleficent *The Dragon Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The label on a bottle of lager on August's nightstand in Phuket has an illustration of a dragon.File:218Clock.png *Dragonscales are used as an ingredient in Memory Potions. Appearances *A dragon is pictured on the top of Maleficent's staff in "The Thing You Love Most",File:102MaleficentsWand.png "Heroes and Villains"File:411Maleficent.PNG and "Darkness on the Edge of Town".File:412Maleficent2.png *A dragon marionette appears in "That Still Small Voice".File:105HeWentThatWay.png *A sculpture of a dragon appears in the Dark Palace in "We Are Both".File:202Dragon.PNG *A dragon appears on a tapestry in "The Evil Queen".File:220InTheHeart.png *Grace has a stuffed dragon, named Mr. Sir Dragon, in the "Out of the Past" comic book story "Tea Party in March".File:OPMrSirDragon.png *There is an illustration of a dragon on the paperback cover of Isaac's novel "Heroes and Villains" in "Operation Mongoose Part 1".File:421HeroesAndVillainsPaperback.png References Category:Creatures Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Land Without Magic Characters Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters